robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
X1 Armour
The 'X1 Armour '''is a set of body upgrades for Mega Man X left behind by Dr. Thomas Light in various capsules. There are four upgrades located in different stages of the first ''MMX ''game. Armour Parts *'Foot Parts '- The Foot Parts are located in Chill Penguin's stage, out in the open, and X cannot proceed through the stage without entering the capsule. These leg upgrades allow X to dash forward in short bursts of speed. This is the first upgrade X can collect and cannot collect the others without it. From ''Mega Man X 2 ''onward, X has dash capabilities by default. *'Body Parts '- Additional armour plating added to X's torso cuts the damage he takes by 50%. The capsule containing this upgrade can be found in Sting Chameleon's stage. *'Head Parts '- Located in Storm Eagle's stage. This reinforced helmet allows X to smash through certain blocks with a headbutt. However, this upgrade is really only useful for obtaining the Arm Parts. After that, it serves no further purpose. *'Arm Parts '- Found in Flame Mammoth's stage. This upgrade enhances the X-Buster, allowing X to charge up a Spiral Crush Blast that can obliterate virtually any enemy in his path. It also allows X to charge up the weapons he collects from Mavericks. If X doesn't collect the Arm Parts before defeating Vile in Sigma Palace, the dying Zero will give X his Z-Buster, which works just the same. *'Hadouken '- A special secret Buster enhancement that can only be accessed if X collects the rest of the X1 Armour set beforehand. It is located on a ledge above the entrance to Armoured Armadillo's boss room and X must make it through the entire stage without taking damage in order to obtain it. The Hadouken is a fireball of spiritual energy, taught only to the most proficient students of Shotokan Karate. Dr. Light produces a brilliant facsimile of it which is capable of destroying even the strongest foes in one hit. Weapon Enhancements After gaining the X1 Arm Parts, X can charge up the weapons he has obtained from the eight Maverick bosses. *'Shotgun Ice '- When charged, it produces a slab of ice that X can board and use to quickly traverse terrain, smashing through smaller enemies as he goes. *'Electric Spark '- A charged Electric Spark appears as an electrical wall that can demolish large groups of enemies. *'Homing Torpedo '- When charged, X launches several fish-shaped projectiles in one shot. *'Chameleon Sting '- When charged, X generates a chameleon field that lets him become invisible to enemies, allowing him to pass by them undetected. *'Storm Tornado '- When charged, the Storm Tornado becomes a large vertical column of wind that destroys everything it touches. *'Rolling Shield '- When charged, it generates a force field around X and protects him from damage for a short time. *'Fire Wave '- X unleashes a literal wave of flame that travels across the ground continuously, only stopping if the terrain shifts. *'Boomerang Cutter '''- When charged, X will release four large boomerangs that spin all around him, decimating all enemies within their radius. Category:Robot Technology Category:Exoskeletons/Mechsuits Category:Mega Man X